


give me something

by pocketsofposies



Series: dares and pizza [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsofposies/pseuds/pocketsofposies
Summary: Kimberly completes another day of delivering orders... with a little twist from Jason. She didn't care about the damn money at this point, she just didn't want Jason to win.





	give me something

**Author's Note:**

> this is kimberly's perspective to clear up the ending for 'she looked right through me and i turned to stone'. check that one out if you want to!!

"You're a little shit, Jay," Kimberly hisses through her phone. The sun has set and she still hasn't given the tissue where she wrote her number.

"It's pretty simple, really. Just don't tell your boss. Or lose the bet," Jason shrugs. Kim swears she can _hear_ his smug grin.

"Flirting on the job can get you fired though. Or using the numbers you have to flirt," She hears Billy say. "And you keep telling us how horrible and uptight your boss is. If he finds out I think-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. And I blame your boyfriend," Kimberly bluntly says.

"Hey, first of all, overruled, second, you took the bet. Now you have to give your number to a customer or you're watching a dumb romcom marathon with me and Billy," Jason points out, eliciting a whine from Kim.

"Whatever, gotta go. Prepare your money," She says before hanging up.

She's been trying to act cool and sneak the tissue the whole day. The first customer was a nice old lady that gave her $30 as a tip, but she obviously couldn't give her number to her. The second time, a child was sent to get it. The third time, an adult male that smelled of beer looked at her from head to toe. She went to the motorcycle as soon as she got the money. The whole day was unfortunate for her, unlike the other days when a hot girl gave her a slice of her ordered pizza as a tip, or when a decent looking guy with a nice set of abs and a sharp jawline was so polite to her and was subtly flirting with her. It's like Jason chose this day because he knew that none of those types of people were going to order.

She had two stops left. If she fails this house, all her hope would flush down a toilet and she'd accept defeat. Kimberly knocks on the door and waits for a minute outside.

A woman opens the door, tanned skin and a great smile, about her age. Kimberly's heart does a couple of somersaults. This might be her chance.

"Delivery for Tommy Oliver," she says with a confident smile.

"Thanks," The woman takes the box and hands her the money.

As Kimberly places her hand in her pocket for the tissue, she hears another voice from behind the girl in front of her

"What's taking so long?" Another woman comes to the picture. Her arms wrap around the waist of the other.

"I'm almost done, babe," Tommy lowers her head to the side and whispers.

The realization hits and Kim screams inside. She keeps a steady smile. The scream threatens to come out when they hand her a penny. A _penny_. The door closes in front of her and she stands there with her heart and all her energy on the floor.

And as if on cue, her phone vibrates in the pocket of her pants. She answers without looking at the caller ID, groaning as soon as she puts it next to her ear.

"Have I won?" The annoying tone makes her want to smash her phone.

"I hate you. I hate you so much," She grumbles as she reaches the motorcycle. "I have one last delivery and you can choke while I'm there,"

"That's not very nice, is it?" The way Jason speaks is so mocking that she has to hang up and start driving. She just wants this day to end.

At the final door, she rings the bell and waits. She hears a thud from behind the door, then footsteps. And some almost inaudible talking. The door swings open.

A shorter girl stares at her, eyes wide and jaw almost dropping. Her heart picks up its pace, but she keeps a small smile and a soft expression.

"Um.... delivery? Zack Taylor?" She breaks the silence, accompanied by a slight head-tilt.

"Friend," The girl in front of her mutters. She sees a moment of shock and panic in her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Kimberly couldn't help the smile on her face.

The girl straightens and takes the boxes off her hands after a quick "sorry". "So, um... thank you. Thanks, can I, uh... g-get... I mean, I..." She takes a slow breath, then the unpracticed chain of words leave her mouth. "Listen, you're a teenage girl and you have friends and- I need your number, b-but like, you don't have to, at least give a fake number or something,"

Did she hear that right? A number? A phone number? _Her_ phone number? This was all too good to be true.

"I'm sorry ma'am," Kimberly's desperate, sure, but the girl is a mix of cute and hot and she wouldn't pass this opportunity to be a even a little playful. "You're gonna have to pay first,"

The girl looks confused, but she figures it out in a few seconds and hands her the payment.

Kim reaches for her own pocket and gives her a crumpled tissue, the one where she wrote her number and her initial, with a fresh batch of tissues. She was surprised on how calmly she was handling all of this while her insides were waiting to explode. She gives her a wink and she sees the blush spread across her face before turning around and walking to her motorcycle. When she hears the door shut, she looks behind to see if the girl is gone. She starts jumping and pumping her arms in the air and yelping because she _did_ it and she isn't even disappointed that she didn't receive a tip. The brunette composes herself and clears her throat, reaching for her phone in her pocket.

"Scott,"

"Hart,"

She can hear smooching from the other line. "Stop making out with Billy for a minute because if they found out about this I might lose my job but that's okay because you owe me 20 bucks,"

...

"Oh shit,"

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this explains it :)) thanks for reading!!


End file.
